


Ghost Sisters

by toomanyfandoms123



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Jack's butt, mention of ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms123/pseuds/toomanyfandoms123
Summary: Mandy and Jenny never had a brother until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at a long-ish fic. Please be considerate while reading. Thanks :)

Mandy and Jenny had been a part of the Haus for a long time. It was probably the year 1993 when they died. No one knew what happened but no one believed that the Haus was haunted. Years passed, M&J saw hockey players defile the Haus. They learnt new technology and were very up to date with the current trends. But they didn't particularly like the hockey 'bros’. It wasn't until Sept of 2012, they changed their mind. The boy, Justin? came for the Haus tour and M&J saw their small brother in him. It awakened the dormant sister feelings in them and gave them a reason to stay. 

The one rule of sisterhood is to scare/irritate the fuck out of the younger brother. So, they did.  
It first started with calling out his name in the middle of the Haus. It spooked Justin for a week. Those small pranks made their days as ghosts bearable and memorable. But, they didn’t mean to walk in on Justin showering. Too bad they couldn’t bleach their eyes after seeing their younger bro shower. 

“ I told you Mandy, it wasn’t Jack who was showering”  
“But I was so sure!”  
“Now we saw our little bro’s naked butt. Jack’s butt has been erased now Mandy”  
“You shouldn’t have stood there for like 10 mins then”  
“I was traumatised. Frozen in place, Mandy. Shut up now.”

Another time was when they thought they’d sing a lullaby for Justin. That didn’t go according to plan though. They couldn’t stop laughing and falling on Justin due to Jenny’s clumsiness. One good thing out of the whole thing was that their little bro cuddled with his not-so-little blonde friend. They were probably the biggest Holsom shippers to ever grace this earth. 

After long discussions, M&J thought of writing a nice message for him on his mirror. They didn’t think it would be so terrifying when they actually read it.  
“ Cutie with a booty? Really Jenny?”  
“I thought it was funny. People say he has an ass that comes second after Jack’s”  
“BUT HE IS OUR BROTHER. We can’t write messages like that”  
“Ohh!”

It wasn’t until his graduation in 2016 that they told Justin that they were friendly sister ghosts.  
“ Hey bro! It’s Mandy and Jenny here! The Haus Ghosts. We kept pranking you because you are our soul-brother. We meant no harm.  
You’re one of the best bros ever and we hope you become the best doctor ever. If anyone bothers you, just say our name 3 times, we’ll be there.  
And, please, stop pining over Adam and go and pull a Jack. “

Ransom found the weirdest letter ever and to be honest, it scared him a bit. But after all the weird things that happened in the Haus, it wasn’t the weirdest. Ransom kept visiting the Haus even after the frogs graduated. He had the weirdest talks with his ghost sisters and he even reserved two seats in his marriage for them. 

The end.


End file.
